The Pushed Aside Legend
by Prism Bunny90
Summary: Terror. Destruction. Like all legends, there is a backstory to all the tragedies. The secrets left being, and forgotten have a place in history. The legendary Super Saiyan. Broly.


Notes: This is a gift fic for my friend, Vegito1089! He requested a Broly story, and I said I would do it! And he even helped with some of the editings while I did the rest! Please enjoy! :D

Warning: This fanfic has descriptions of graphic violence. If you can handle that, then proceed to read!

* * *

Breathing labored. Heart rate up. Pain at the maximum.

The female warrior kept straining and pushing, pausing to catch a brief break. Her guttural scream echoed throughout the hospital room. The cranium breached, and the rest became so natural when it slid out of her vulva, and then yanked away by cold hands. The father stayed unnerved when the male newborn and mother were separated. She smirked when her husband walked close to her and scratched her sweat-dried black hair. Another Saiyan born under section V25. Healthy and calm, the infant stayed quiet. The wife waited for the nurses to clean her lower half, and once done, she jerked and shoved them away. She inclined and scooted off the bed. Any pain she endured compared to nothing in the battlefield. She patted her partner just as the baby entered the other room.

"You know his power level will be..." he started, but she interrupted.

"I know, Paragus." she nodded, "Nothing can be done. We must wait."

"Kauli." he whispered and held her hand.

The medical staff made a roaring of commotion in the other room. Both parents gripped each other and waited with a pure focus on the shut entrance. A medical staffer scrambled out and halted in front of the two. Both parents waited for the bad news. That he would be a medium level and sent off as common soldiers that would take over planets in greater numbers. She crossed her arms and glared while he held her bicep. A white-bearded man with a bald head also entered the premises. His eyes widened, and his teeth gritted.

"What is it?" she barked.

"H-His level!" the younger doctor spluttered.

The tallest man perked up and marched over to the older physician. "What about his level, Planthorr?"

"The boy has surpassed the average baby."

With the look of surprise, the dark brown-haired father stuttered, "S-Surpassed? Is he a twenty or thirty?"

The elder coughed and intertwined his fingers behind him. "Far more than that, I assure you."

He paused. "... it is ten thousand."

The slender but muscular female chortled and slapped the shoulder blades of her lover.

She fixated her view on the old man. "Get the hell out of here! You're funny, Planthorr, but I can see right through you. Honestly, you should make more jokes in the future! But seriously, why are you acting so strange? What is my son's above power level?"

Before she could finish, the man held up a hand.

"I'm afraid I am serious this time, ma'am."

As if on cue, Paragus snatched the Scouter and waltzed in the nursery, and the young woman followed with her face mixed with shock and frustration. She scoffed at the idea that any new Saiyan would have anything above ten. She peeked at her son as her husband placed the red-and-white device on his right ear and pressed the button. Yellow text appeared and scanned the entity. She swallowed a rock in her stomach when his onyx irises widened, and his husky build started to convulse.

She panicked. "Why are you shaking?! What's wrong?!"

He seemed to find his composure again but stared at his son with furrowed brows.

"C-Check for yourself." he stammered.

She grabbed at her blue Scouter from her pocket and stared at the little Saiyan in the basket. She put it on and turned it on. The scanned information appeared in haste, and she started to trembled harder than Paragus. She ripped the thing off. No way. Impossible. Her disequilibrium and her weakened body made her crash down on the floor, right on her buttocks. She winced, then stuttered and pointed at what should have been a mere wisecrack. Paragus became sporadic and laughed hard.

She blinked as he eased her on her feet. He was in full celebration, shouting that his son would make history as one of their toughest warriors to date.

"He's already the strongest baby, Kauli!" he had the biggest giggle, and he picked her up for a minute and then bear-hugged her tight.

"B-But..." her heart danced a rhythm in excitement, "Yeah... yeah! He is!"

"The best part is..." he claimed, "We get to raise him!"

"I know!" she could not contain her enthusiasm.

The room filled with elation as both Saiyans hollered and jumped around. It attracted curious minds as other people gathered around the cheering couple. They all brought out their scanners, then hurrahed and rejoiced as they joined in on the rambunctious party. At least fifty people packed themselves into such a small space, and all of them sent messages to others from afar. Paragus stroked his son's soft head while his wife held the infant in a strong cuddle.

A smaller woman walked up to them. "I just wanna take him home! Can I?"

Kauli growled, put her son on her left arm, and knocked the lights out of the lady. The crowd scooted away as she fell to the ground but returned to focus on the powerful baby.

Their lives would change forever, and in the brilliance of the moment, they would not care about the consequences.

* * *

The ceiling shined through despite the covered multi-colored stained glass from above, hovering over the occupants of the throne room. Seated in the middle of the impressive-sized area, above everyone else, the King had one limb gripped on the luxurious maroon and gold armchair with the symbol of the barbaric race as he gnashed away at his meal. His Elites stuffed themselves on an array of varied delicious meats dipped in broth, birds of several kinds with their legs snapped off, and mashed greens all on one gigantic lacquered Dalbergia table.

Just as he had taken another bite someone burst through the double doors and raced towards him. He shot up from his position and waited until the man reached closer to him. It was unusual how breathless and overwhelmed the lower level entity were before they dropped to their knees. They wore a brown chest-plate armor with a stretched jumpsuit and oval shoulder pads. An Elite readied for combat when it stood up in silence, as is being protective. Amber irises met with ebony ones as the trembled man had a crossed between a frail smile and a frown. He wiped his brow and began to deliver. The monarch wondered what dribble would be spewed out this time.

"S-Sir."

"Speak up! I can't hear you from all the way down there!" he ordered and leaned against his palm.

"SIR! King Vegeta!" he shouted, and the King raised his eyebrow.

"A new son has been born!"

"And?" he inquired and swirled his wine, "What is so important about another offspring?"

"Th-The boy has an incredible power level!"

"Hm? What's this?" the King, unaware of his features, gaped like fish.

"It's… it's ten thousand." anticipation hit hard as he wrung his hands at what would happen next.

King Vegeta choked on his drink, clenched up, and scowled daggers at the younger nobody. He pounded his fist, crushing the food in his palm, and threw it to the side. He demanded accurate testing on the child before anyone made an insinuation.

"We're positive! We checked with every Scouter we have!" the man said, his voice becoming unstable.

"W-We even checked on our computers!"

"Tch." Vegeta opened his palm.

Sensing immediate danger, the weaker Saiyan tried to scurry to the door, but the leader had already attacked with his blazing ki as it ripped through the back of the man's clothes, flesh, muscle, and bone before exiting out of the thorax. The victim fell forward, but he was mere dust when he hit the ground. He settled in and eyed the messy-maned royal next to him. The tall figure had on red chest-plate armor, a silky blue cape that covered most of his length, and had a matching pair of navy spandex. His green Scouter displayed information for a short time span.

" _An Elite would have made it out before I raised my hand._ " he mused.

"Zorn, what do you think?" Vegeta brushed his fingers together to get rid of remnants of his meal.

"Are you sure we should take action against the child, M'lord?"

"Of course." He stiffened.

"I see..." he extended, "You could take him and raise him. He would be more than powerful enough to slay Frieza, as he matures. Even though, we both understand you want to do it yourself. I know you wish to honor your Saiyan pride. On an obvious note, he would one day dethrone you."

He bowed for a minute, "Be sure to think this one through before you make any rash decisions, my king."

"Zorn..." he trailed off, "Do you take me for a fool? I know exactly what will happen, and I refuse to nurture some brat born from two ordinary soldiers. My family will be a disgrace, and I will not allow it!"

The brunette's tone threatened. "He will die, and that will be the end of it. Now, let us finish dinner before I take my aggression out on you."

His mind raced as he tore into the quail-like bird and pulled its thighs apart. He dragged his teeth along the rotisserie skin and canines sank in with ease. He ripped at the animal's limb with each mouthful.

"Once in every a thousand years, a Super Saiyan is born." he reflected, "We never had an exact estimate, but one will be birthed in the current generation."

" _No... this child. He can't be the Legendary Super Saiyan!_ " his eyes widened, and he stomped the ground, " _Only my bloodline should have such an heir. My royal family deserves that honor!_ "

The food flopped to the floor, and he cursed. He would disallow for the infant to grow. He must destroy it.

"Sir?" a voice rose up.

"I've lost my appetite." he pointed out the dishes.

"Remove it all before I come back." he waved his gloved hand in dismissal.

One of his soldiers swung the enormous door for the King, and he vacated out with his crimson and cobalt cape breezed in the open air. The men and women all put their arm across their chests as a salute. He strolled, clenching his fist, thinking about the next plan for this unfortunate event. His pointed shoes reverberated in the empty hallway. He would need to dispatch a message and call for the best in the league. But would that stop anything? Would it end a possible disaster? He had not one clue on what to expect. He pushed and paced into the command room and was greeted by non-Saiyans that worked the computers and calculations on war strategies on the chalkboards. One Saiyan demanded and gruffed out the orders. He smirked at the smooth operations and turned his attention to one of the persons at the technical advancement.

"You." he started.

"Yes, sir?" the female with cyan skin with pink eyeshadow asked.

"Send the call for Elite Saiyans to report to my throne room immediately. Any departed assignments must be aborted! Damn what Freiza says!"

All the workers made a simultaneous gasp, and they all glanced at each other.

Vegeta began to glower, and everyone backed away, except for the paralyzed alien woman.

He tapped the screen. "Must I repeat myself?"

"N-No, my king."

"Good." he chuckled.

She cleared her throat and pressed an orange button.

"All upper Elite personal, please report to King Vegeta main's station. You are given the all-clear. Do not, I repeat, do not embark on any new missions given by Lord Frieza. Thank you."

Vegeta watched her gaze up to him as she gave a genuine smile. He smirked, paused, and backhanded her across the face. She held her cheek while reactionary tears bunched together.

"That's for hesitating."

* * *

Paragus grinned and swung the bag of sandwiches in his fist. He could do anything during this high of excitement. He found happiness as a med-level being, along with his wife. He entered the room and placed the meal in front of Kauli, who tickled little Broly. The father pulled in close and listened to the soothing snoring coming from his son. And then came an emphatic scream from the room across from theirs. She slid out of bed and pressed against the doorway and he followed out of concern. They both noticed that no male was present aside from the medical staff. A normal theme for their race. To conquer planets, take resources, and leave their children behind.

"I pity the girl." he sensed respect in her voice.

"Mhm." he replied and nodded.

Someone knocked on the metal frame and caught attention from the two parents. The figure had spiked slate hair, dark blue armor, and charcoal spandex. He greeted the couple with his folded arms.

"Hello."

The Elite leaned against the wall. "Your son is why I am here. Broly, if that's his name, would be an amazing mark on history, no? The one who will be the new Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Hey, Pinich!" he enjoyed the pride that someone else would come to see Broly, "What brings you here at this hour, though?"

Paragus radiated warmth in his soul, and by the look of Kauli, she did too.

"Yes, but why are you her —?"

Right as the older Saiyan spoke, the intercom came on. They all listened with intent. A few seconds later, the two focused on Pinich.

"Before I go, I have something grave to tell you. Something important." he enlightened, "First, I'm afraid our king does not see our optimism."

She hitched while Paragus stayed silent.

"He sees Broly as a threat, and I fear that he will kill the infant. I would recommend an escape route, but it's going to be impossible. All our ships are tracked and logged into our computer systems. You'll have to find a way out, somehow." he turned and walked away, "If I am late, King Vegeta will send me to the med-machine. So goodbye."

Paraguas's pupils dilated with horror as he watched as Kauli ran to Broly. He could tell her maternal instincts had doubled and she held the infant tight. His paranoia gutted him when he thought King Vegeta would bust through the area and kill them all in one second. It was futile to keep a calm head. If any Elite tried to come in, they would have a slight chance, even if down to the bone-terrifying slim, but with a Super Elite like Vegeta, they had a zero percent to survive it. None of this made sense; why would they raise the boy to murder their lord?

Kauli cried out, "Why?! We had contributed so much to the Saiyan Empire!"

He tried to stay steady. "I know, damnit, I know!"

Before he could think, she gathered her belongings and stretched the material over her shoulders. He could tell by the way she huffed her blood pressure had risen as her organ pumped more into her stream. He tried to comfort her, say that he would talk to the King, but it failed.

"I'll fight him!" she growled and spread her limbs out, flexing them.

The energy around the area started to gather around her, her slender-but-built frame became luminous. The point of stopping her was useless. He attempted to soothe her with ideas that their son would live to become a super warrior if raised alongside the fearless leader. They would still have Broly as their child. Nothing else mattered to her. She wanted, no, needed her son with her. Safe and sound within their family unit.

"Please, don't do anything stupid!" he pleaded.

What could they do? They could not run away, and going into combat would be lethal. Paragus sighed and bowed his head in contemplation. For the first time in their lives, both individuals experienced love for something other than the chaos they lived in every day. And nothing could change that.

He shook his head. "Look. Fighting right now will just get us killed."

"It's better than standing by and watching our family die!"

"Let me try to talk to him. Over the years, I've managed to convince many people to do things for me as a commander. I don't need violence as an answer to get my way." his fingers rubbed against his stubble.

He eased her with about how he had interacted with the King more than a few times over his lifetime and that could be their saving grace. Maybe all they had to do was some persuasion as nothing else would work.

He caressed her soft features and said the final words before leaving, "I'll have these matters settled. I promise."

And with that, he left before the order for their son's execution began. His feet felt like cement, and his chest compressed every time he took in air. He hurried with each step becoming desperate as he reached the corridor to the leader's throne room. He trembled in cold sweats against it when he heard the lord's sentence:

"No more discussion! I want his son executed immediately!"

That was it. That would be the ultimate straw as Paragus barged in with all his brawniness. The Elites strong-armed him back as he aimed his fury at the dictator relaxed in his chair. He would spit at him if he could. How can one sit there and plot to kill a baby? Witnesses of the scene did squat as they peered like empty shadows in the great hall.

"Paragus… I didn't call for you." the bearded man had a surprised but displeased expression.

The younger man pleaded, "Sire, please have mercy on him! He could be a great help to Prince Vegeta and our planet!"

He shut his eyes and shouted, "Please, he is just a child! The data could be wrong. He could grow up to be a great warrior!"

King Vegeta propped himself on his feet and strode over. "That is exactly what I'm worried about."

The bulky man fought to strangle the man in front of him, but the hold on him was too strong. He even tried to kick the other man, but no avail. He could not touch a single hair on that man's head.

"NOOO!" he screamed and exerted harder.

"And I don't like arguments." the leader taunted, "You'll die with him!"

The King thrust his palm towards the begging father and bright purple energy balled up before it blasted Paragus and he flew all the way back to the door, hitting it. Flash-fried, his armor melted and dripped while his charred tissue bled around the edges. He winced and collapsed on the floor. He could feel every nerve trying to recover itself. He curled and laid there like a slug, his only defense, to play dead.

" _I am such a coward._ " he touched the hole and let out a soft hiss.

" _As a Saiyan, I should get back up, but it's suicidal. I… I am so ashamed of myself._ " he was broken.

He rested his head on the cold ground and wanted to weep, but that would be punishable by death. Young warriors were often beaten if they even cried for a second. His eyelids were heavy, and he wheezed in and out air. He titled his vision towards Vegeta as he ordered his men to clean up the mess while he went to kill Broly himself, even if that meant with his bare fists.

"Promptly throw that worthless Paragus in the garbage section. Now."

He drifted in and out of consciousness, but then everything faded as the soldiers saluted at their king.

* * *

Kauli patrolled near the barrier next to the infant ward. She bent her leg in order to support her shoe on the wall. She finger-combed her strands and waited for the worst to happen. What if he killed Paragus and planned an attack on her? Would she be able to live without her partner or have her child live with the knowledge that his parents were unable to protect them in this catastrophe? She heard a fast tapping coming from down the hall. She sensed a lower level Saiyan, and she readied for a possible battle. If they had authorization by King Vegeta, any lower level would be easy to take on without serious scratches or bruises. She ducked behind a curtain and a house plant and stayed alerted for any sign of intrusion.

She sighed in relief that the male warrior with spiked, charcoal hair was not here for Broly. Though she could not hear their conversation, she heard the crybaby, and a man saying its name. "Kakarot." In her bitterness, she wished it had been him to die instead of hers. She controlled all her noises and kept hidden. Minutes passed. Kauli covered her mouth and let out a small cry when Vegeta strolled up to the nursery. She realized that her husband had failed to stop the cold leader.

"N-No..." she whispered.

That was it. No more running away. No escape. If her family was to perish, at least they would fight until they met the almighty abyss. Adrenaline rushed through her in spikes which caused her to stomp into the middle of the hallway where all the infants were inside. Her pride grabbed the front wheel.

"Move, woman." the sturdy king glowered.

She swayed her head side to side and hoped that maybe he would be easier to a mother. "Lord... King Vegeta. B-Broly can be anything you want!"

She continued, "A guard. An ally for Prince Vegeta. Anything! Anything that would spare his life!"

He sighed, as if annoyed, and directed his full attention to her.

"Kauli, is it?" he nudged her aside, "The only thing this brat will be is dead. And, if you want to join Paragus, that can be arranged."

Before he could say anything else, a bright transformation of electricity flowed from the hospital's floors to the tall woman as she prepared a strike with all the vigor she had left. All around her felt like it was on fire and the shock left her tipsy.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, hopped back, and lifted her hand.

"Are you serious?" he mocked.

"Don't make a clown out of yourself. Just because you birthed that boy doesn't mean you're close to me. Then again, common Saiyans never did have the power or the brains of an Elite." he laughed.

She dashed and landed punches at several parts of his body, including sides, chest, and stomach. He blocked them all with ease and appeared far more than irritated. She stopped and figured out why. They were in the baby section of the entire facility, and it would be unwise to destroy lower levels as mating in their race was never considered important outside of reproduction. He would lose soldiers and valuable resources. She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her inner cheek. As she spread her body out for another hit to his features instead, a pair of heavy fists bashed her. Welts broke out along with large cuts but during the bloodied ordeal, she landed one uppercut that made him dodge for a second.

He snatched her by her armor and threw her into the doorway, denting it in. She used one elbow to get back up, but it was too late as the overpowered man pulled her up again and smacked her in the face before punching her in the gut, then in the neck, and in the eye sockets. She coughed up thick blood when he pummeled her mouth and nose. Her protective armor became bent and shredded apart by each hard blow to the breastbone. He dropped her and snickered. She had one more attack deep inside her. It would be sure to work.

"To... to Hell with this!" she bellowed.

She sucked in enough energy for her pure white ki, and from her palm, it erupted in his face. She rejoiced when the piercing light may have done some serious damage, but she was quick to go into despair when little lacerations scathed his features.

"Nice try." he humored and cleaned his bottom lip.

He kneed her right in the stomach and gripped her hair by its long strands. Red liquid dripped down her forward and she struggled to get free. Then she spotted something that would help. His tail. All she had to do was squeeze it and the sensitivity would paralyze him. Any Saiyan made a silent pact not to do it unless during an emergency. And right now, it would be the case. He lowered her, and she took the opportunity to grip it in her fingers and yank it. Nothing. She yanked it some more. Again, nothing. She heard cackling, and she was eye-to-eye with him.

"Haha! Obviously, you know nothing about Elite basic training."

He grasped her own tail and slammed into her limp body with his fist and kicked her multiple times. She was too weak and she shrieked in pain. He lifted her dead weight and whacked her in the chest again. It sent her across the hallway and into a wall near the entrance. The sudden force ripped her tail off as she tumbled to the ground. Now, no matter she could no longer fight.

"You are, at the very least, a true Saiyan." he dug his boot into her temple.

"Please..." she gagged on the metallic fluids.

She eyed him as King Vegeta cupped his hand and drew in all that could be taken for one hit that would send her off from this world. He charged until he had enough ki. His entire being was engulfed in shades of purple. He marked where to shoot it; right in the back of her heart.

"Galick Gun!" he exclaimed.

A beam flashed, and an explosion within her frame cratered the spot where she laid. Kauli rolled over and slid her fingers down her body. She explored the new hole that oozed and smelled of burnt meat. Tears formed as exposed ribcage could be squeezed alongside her organs. That was it. Her battle was over, and she failed to win.

"B-Broly…" tears trickled, "Live… live… you have to… live."

Her vision blurred and darkened with her death-rattle quiet; she became listless. In a brief moment, she succumbed.

* * *

Vegeta booted the corpse out of the way, When he cleared his throat, Saiyans that were on the sidelines the brawl came close to the leader. All of them were mute and showed no emotion as he commanded them.

"Dump her in with Paragus." he ignored her being hauled off.

He lingered until all the soldiers had disappeared down the hall to pull out a long, surgical knife from his right pocket. It gleamed off the reflected illumination. The nursery had the overhead light cut off for the sleeping infants. Except for one. The noisy brat with spiked hair kept sobbing next to the high-level infant. Another low-level. He had zero hesitation as he lifted Broly up in the air by his leg as a sudden cry escaped him. His tiny form cast dark shadows across the bare room. He struck with his blade into soft skin, slicing into intestines, kidneys, and liver, repeatedly. Blood drained off the body. One more quick stab and the thing stopped its screams.

Some of the men and women who had returned and witnessed had twisted facial features of horror but were intelligent enough not to argue the morality of the situation. The rest had shown nothing but respect for the decision. He knew they all feared to challenge him. He marched over and opened the hatch to the trash chute. He plopped the remains and then closed it.

"Go die with the rest of your pathetic family." he sneered.

"Now to handle Frieza..." he straightened his clothes.

* * *

Paragus clutched rubble and disgusting decayed leftovers underneath him. He grimaced and turned over on his side. He inhaled and coughed, spitting out clotted blood. He had played dead, and it spared his life for now. He sighed and stretched out. And when he could find peace in his plight he heard loud bangs coming from above. He winced to check out what the object could be. His eyes widened. His defeated wife slid out of the opening and huddled in the mess.

"Kauli...!" he huffed and gathered enough strength to crawl towards her.

"I... I am so sorry." he pained and held her hand.

If she had passed on then there was no doubt that their baby would be a victim too. He teared up at the thought and something from above plopped down next to him. He strained his neck and a little naked body could be seen flat on its back.

"O-Oh God..."

He reached over the mother's carcass, raised the infant, and noticed all the stabbings. Each one made him curse. He teared up and held its small fist. At least the comfort would ease the death. Seconds later, and the father could hear soft cries from the son's mouth. The poor thing would endure tremendous physical suffering. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Broly..." Paragus rested his head and looked at him.

The cool air and lack of sound aside from the noises from the boy made him fall asleep again. He drifted off, thinking about happier times like being a high-ranking official before he met his wife and how many war zones they were on together. He awoke to the same old flaming skies. Nothing had changed. How many hours was he out for? He relaxed again and brushed crust off the corner of his lips. He shut his eyelids, and in a flash, the blazing skies yellowed and brightened until it was pure ivory. A deafening explosion ripped through the entire area. The ground heaved and cracked under his feet as the oceans boiled into steam and the continents ripped apart. He hollered for dear life and received a tug on his fingers. Broly had both pupils amplified and became pale while he bawled. The startled man watched as the frame glowed emerald. Still grasping on tight, Paragus lifted off the landfill and an energy shield formed around both of them.

"What's happening?!" he called out to no one.

They traveled beyond destroyed Planet Vegeta and floated together for several hours until they made a lucky safe landing on a cliff that perched above a strange civilization that supported skyscrapers, roads, and bustling humanoids. The protective bubble faded, and he used his knees to gain control to stand again. He stared at the two suns sinking and then back at the sleeping boy who already had healing wounds. He shrugged off his battered armor and groaned at the scorched and blistered skin. He acknowledged their lives would never be the same, and consequences would weigh in their future. No longer would he be the carefree spirit as he knew new challenges would push him to the limit. But in the peaceful dusk, he could take a break before he traveled to the city.

* * *

Wasn't that interesting? If you thought so, please leave a review/comment and kudos/follows! Thanks!


End file.
